No Words
by Elie.N.P
Summary: She had dreamt about that day again and again, but had never expected it to come true. Not ready, she caused his departure. Would there be an happy end? One-Shot. What if she wasn't the one to confess first?


**I wasn't a great fan of his pairing until I read fanfic's about them. I must admit, I grew slighly fond of this couple. **

**Sesshomaru and Older Rin**

**Sorry if their characters aren't exactly right.  
**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

**Review please =)**

* * *

No Words

"I love you."

Hearing that, tears came to her eyes. She had never imagined him to say that. Even in her dreams, she could rarely bring herself to picture that scene. It didn't go well with his personality. Her Lord wasn't the kind of man who confessed his feelings in public, even less to a human and for one of them. No, it was impossible. She might be dreaming, or she might have hit her head against a rock, hard.

She slowly raised her head to meet the gaze of her Lord.

Sesshomaru was facing her. His face as emotionless as usual, but something in his eyes held her attention. His gorgeous golden eyes reflected waiting, uncertainty and... did she dare think it... fear.

Remaining speechlessly lost in her thoughts, she didn't see him winced and walked away from her.

Sesshomaru dryly informed Jaken of his departure before leaving the camp with one last glance at Rin. His heart ached when he saw the shock on her face.

Watching her growing up had been a new experience for him. He had never cared so much for another living being. Little by little, Rin had become more than a mere companion. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. When he was away from her, he would always worry over her, think about her, dream about her. She had become his obsession.

It took him hours of reflection to finally decide to let his pride sideways and confess his love. For one of the first times in his life, he wasn't self-confident. He couldn't be sure of how she would respond. After all, she always showed him respect and allegiance, she cared for him, but he didn't know what he was really for her. A saviour, a master, a companion, a friend, he was all that at once, but could he be more than that?

Now, he had his answer. He should have listened to his pride and kept silent. He clenched his first. Their relationship had strengthened over the years, but was it strong enough to overcome that situation?

His only hope was for her to forget everything, a tiny hope really.

He waited to be away from the camp before letting his true form come out.

Unaware of his departure, Rin still stood motionless. Jaken was hesitating between mirth and exasperation. This girl was really silly, and nobody could say the contrary. He came near her and waved his hand in front of her face. It took several seconds before she blinked, looking puzzled.

"Jaken-sama? What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

The imp resisted the urge to slap her.

"You were going to swallow a fly," he grumbled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"To who?"

His body tensed. He came closer to her and observed her eyes with attention.

"Don't say that you has forgotten everything!" He yelled, stunned.

Rin covered her ears. "What are you talking about? What... Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

She turned around but couldn't catch a glimpse of him. Jaken sighed.

"He left," he coldly announced.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

He clenched his fists. Her behaviour was unbelievable. Usually she was the first to remark when their Lord wasn't there. She was also the first to notice the mood in which he was, or if he had been injured during his travel. Why could she not remember anything? Had it been too much for her?

"You have just rejected him," he simply stated.

Rin seemed to freeze. She blinked a couple of times, memories of what had happened were invading her mind. Jaken saw her raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes opened wide.

"I... I... It wasn't a... a dream?" she stammered. "He... he really said... that to me?"

Jaken nodded, waiting for her next reaction.

"But... but he despised humans!"

"You are travelling with us for ten years you know, for him you are not any human, you are Rin," Jaken slowly explained.

Even he couldn't believe that they had already spent ten years together. He had finally come to like the human girl. She was always positive and he could talk with her for hours about anything. Year after year, he had witnessed the change in his Lord's behaviour. He was more patient, softer in a way, but only in her presence. She had known how to ease his mind without disowning his true personality.

"I am Rin," she repeated.

Jaken couldn't restrain himself from giving her a hit of his staff.

"Are you going to do something or not?"

Rin blinked at him several times before sitting crossed legs on the dirty ground.

"What do you want me to do?" she whined. "Plus, it's totally illogical. You might have misheard. I mean," she quickly added seeing Jaken about to hit her again, "I may be... all right I am not a mere human for him, but... but I'm not _that_ important! I won't prevent him from the glory of his blood. I won't make a mess."

Jaken sighed. He knew her respect for their Lord, and he admired her for her understanding, but if Lord Sesshomaru wanted to cross the line, then it was his choice, no matter what demons would say.

Rin was lost. Her Lord had said what she wanted to hear the most, and she hadn't been able to... to do anything! She had let him leave without confessing, without even accepting his feelings. She gasped. She knew him enough to know that he wouldn't open again. She had missed her chance.

"Jaken-sama," she suddenly said, "when do you think he will be back ?"

Jaken shook his head. "He didn't precise anything."

"Do you know where he went?" she asked expectantly.

"No."

"Do you think he wants me to leave?"

Jaken rolled his eyes skyward.

"If he wanted you to leave he would have ordered it," the small imp grumbled.

A tiny smile graced her face. "Yeah, he would have done that," she whispered.

Finally her smile reached her eyes. "Well, what do you want to do Jaken-sama?"

He stared at her while she laughed of his disbelief. "What? I can't do anything as long as he isn't there, can I?"

Jaken eyed her suspiciously. "What are you going to do Rin?"

"Wait for his return and explain speak with him. It would be hard, but I need to talk to him without hiding what I truly feel."

"You're going to confess?"

Rin remained silent. When the words came from Jaken's mouth, the action became far more terrifying. She sighed. She would need to gather her courage, a lot of courage.

They didn't leave the camp for a week, Rin waiting for his return, Jaken waiting to see how the situation would be solved.

"What if he didn't come back?"

Jaken spit out his food. "Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

"It has already been a week," she murmured.

Albeit she had decided to confess her feelings instead of making her Lord repeating himself -what he would surely never do – his absence was making her doubt.

Rin believed in fate. Fate had placed her on Lord Sesshomaru's path, but maybe it was time for her to let him go ahead without her.

"Don't think to much Rin, you're going on the wrong path," Jaken warned her.

She stood up and walked away. "I'm going for a while."

"Don't go too far!" Jaken yelled after her. She waved her hand at him before disappearing from his sight.

"This girl," he sighed.

"What about her?"

Jaken jumped and turned around, eyes wide open.

"Lo... Lord Sesshomaru," he stammered, "what are... when did you come back?"

"What about Rin?"

Jaken gripped his hands together, not knowing how to answer without betraying the girl.

"She... She missed you my Lord. She was... was scared because... because she thought I wouldn't be able to help us if we were in danger... She has no faith in me!" he finished his sentence with his usual annoyed tone, half to fit his role half because that was near the truth.

However, he did understand Rin. Even he wasn't reassured when their Lord wasn't around. He wouldn't be able to defend himself from wild demons, no need to say that protecting both of them was impossible.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the imp. "Did she act strangely or talk about leaving?"

He immediately cursed himself for asking that, but it couldn't be helped.

Jaken forced himself not to jump in surprise. The tone of his Lord was full of worry. Even if he was aware of his Lord's affection for Rin, he had never been witness to it. He forcefully shook his head.

"No, nothing of that my Lord. She has been quite obedient for once, if I dare say."

He was saying the truth. They hadn't quarrelled too much, nor she had disobeyed him when he had told her where to search for food or water.

Sesshomaru nodded. It was rare for him to be uneasy, unsure of what to do, but in these circumstances, he didn't know how to behave towards Rin.

Being away for a week hadn't given him any solution for his problem. He, the great Lord of the West, was at the mercy of a human. He was angry at himself for letting his feelings get the upper hand, but couldn't do anything about it. His feelings were to strong to be ignored.

"May I ask what are my Lord's plans for the following days?" Jaken shyly asked.

"We are going to leave soon towards the West. Be ready."

"Do you want me to go to Rin?"

"She'll come back when she'll want to."

Jaken made a face. Their Lord had closed on himself again. It wouldn't be easy for Rin to confront him and settle the situation. He was about to go after her when she appeared by his side.

"Jaken-sama? You all right?" she asked, unaware of _his_ presence.

The imp jumped slightly. "You are already there?" he exclaimed, baffled by her behaviour.

Rin titled her head on the side. "What? You have lectured me so much about my long absences that..." she stopped when she remarked that he wasn't looking directly at her, but behind her.

She froze, understanding immediately what was happening. Her little walk hadn't rebuilt her confidence and now that he was here... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. She would have to face him eventually.

He was standing right in front of her. They stayed there, motionless, for several seconds.

Jaken sighed, knowing them they could remain silent like that for a very, very, long time. Coughing slightly, he bumped on Rin's legs, making her fall forward. She regained her balance just before touching her Lord. She glared at Jaken, who merely shrugged, before returning her gaze to her Lord.

"I am... I am really..." she inhaled deeply, "I am truly sorry for my... my precedent behaviour, but I was..." It was difficult to speak when he was so close to her. Her hands began to shake. "I had been surprised by what you... I couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. After all, I'm a mere human, what would I bring to you if not disgrace?"

Sobs were threatening to betray her. She inhaled deeply again, trying to regain some control over herself.

An idea began to make its way in Sesshomaru's mind. Her state, her words made him see the situation otherwise.

"But even if you now think it was a mistake for you to say that, even if you regret your words... I need to... I need to..."

Impossible. She couldn't bring herself to say it. What if he rejected her like she had done with him?

His heart began to race, hope growing up in him. He could feel her discomfort, her hesitation, and he understood it. He had always declared his disdain for human even in front of her. Why had he not thought about her being astonished by his declaration? It was normal for her not to believe him at first. He smirked, fear leaving his side.

He slowly closed the gap between them, putting his arms strongly around her waist. Rin gasped at the sudden gesture.

He closely observed her eyes, ready to leave her at the smallest trace of disgust. But what they reflected made his heart raced faster and comforted him. He was right, the only obstacle remaining between them was her fearing to be a burden for him.

"Lord Se-"

He cut her off, silencing her with his lips. A small smile appeared on Jaken's face. 'Took them long enough,' he thought before walking away, giving them more privacy.

Rin responded to his kiss with passion. She knew him well enough not to doubt his actions. He never did something he didn't want. She locked her arms around his neck, eager to feel him against her. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure when her body came closer to his.

No words were needed as they understood each other. Lips locked, everything was cleared. A sweet warm was encircling them as Sesshomaru carried her to her covers.

True she was human, sometimes a burden but, most of all, she was Rin, _his_ Rin, and it was all that mattered.

_The End_


End file.
